


Bedding with the Beast

by BeetleQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beast sex, F/M, Large Cock, Monster porn, Monster sex, Zoophile, beastiality, pig monster, true form Ganondorf, zoo-philia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf always had to hide his true form; but not from her. (Consensual true form Ganon/Reader. Anatomically correct piggy parts, and lots of cum.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedding with the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm not a furry, but I'm totally into demon pig monster porn. Go figure...
> 
> I tried to keep the woman as ambiguous as possible, not mentioning skin tone, hair, or eye colour so that any Ganon/dorf fangirls can (completely accidentally) imagine themselves with our favourite villain...
> 
> As for Ganon/dorf, I'm thinking the pig version is OOT Ganon from the final fight, and his more human side is instead the Hyrule Warriors Ganondorf, since their hair matches! I'm a bit of a sucker for long haired Ganondorf anyway... ENJOY!

After the passionate kisses tapered off into softer, slower ones, she finally nuzzled against my chest, making herself comfortable. Wrapping my arms around her, I was surprised by how quickly she had fallen asleep. She made light snoring noises, nestling closer.  
  
This perfect, pure little creature was sleeping soundly in the arms of a monster. I knew I had done nothing to deserve her - she was everything I _didn't_ deserve. Everything I should not have been allowed. Kind. Innocent. Good.  
  
Yet so soundly she lay in the arms of a monster. Trusting of me. Perhaps it was because I had never known trust that I was now slowly starting to become undone.  
  
Fear I knew. After all, being the demon king Ganondorf comes with such territory. Being this man had always meant ruling and bargaining through fear. But never respect. Nor trust.  
  
Perhaps in a past life I'd done something incredibly wholesome - stranger things have happened... Either way, my mind couldn't manage an answer as to why this vision of loveliness should ever feel so comfortable as to make herself so vulnerable to me.  
  
Concubines I'd known, of course. My more human guise was paramount to coupling with them. Of course if pressed they would have had to endure my... True form. But as despicable as I am, even _I_ could not ask that of anyone.  
  
Yet this sweet little thing in my arms so readily asked for it.  
  
I'd invited her back to my chambers after a long day. I'd had my eye on her, and though it wasn't her role, I was... Curious if she would even oblige. Wishful thinking, I told myself.  
  
She looked around my bedroom, puzzled, and then asked if she should start cleaning. I barely disguised a snort, and again a blush at the smile she gave me. She really was an innocent.  
  
"Why do you talk out of turn?" I asked her. I was of course referring to earlier that day. The head of my army, and myself were discussing strategies, and... Somehow had both overlooked an opening that would let in enemy defences.  
  
This usually quiet servant girl made it a habit in recent months to speak to me without permission. To point out my mistakes...  
  
My first guard looked between us as if I were about to give him orders, or backhand the girl myself. I did neither. In fact, I laughed heartily, and dismissed her - but not before saying my thanks.  
  
Every man looked at me as though I'd gone mad. I fixed them all with a glare that quickly put them back in their place. Though a part of me didn't regret my slight lapse...  
  
"Well..." She spoke then, staring up at me. "You are my king. I could not in good conscience stay silent if there was anything I could do to benefit your success." She smiled sweetly. "Or hinder a possible defeat."  
  
"You speak out of turn, and do not tremble in fear." I was almost thinking aloud at this point.  
  
"You've done nothing to me to make me afraid, master." The smile on her face became softer. "Nor do I believe you would."  
  
My hand found itself under her chin, and I was standing, a tall and imposing figure above her. "You do not fear _fear?_ " She then shivered, and I moved a little closer. "I'm a **monster** , yet you are not running."  
  
The short girl took a slow breath in before standing as high as she could, toes pointed. "Monsters do not scare me."  
  
I was almost angry at this point. Surely she didn't want... It was absurd. She was nothing like the women I'd usually bed with. Women who came willingly, but with an obvious fear in their eyes. This one was different. Her eyes should've held terror, but they didn't.  
  
And that baffled me.  
  
"They should." I all but huffed. Her hands reached up for my face, and caressed it gently.  
  
Before I could think anymore clearly, I'd pressed my lips against hers in a sudden urgency. I wanted her. Oh, how I wanted her. But it was insane to think she'd really want me in the same way.  
  
I'd grown up having to make do in that regard. Women either wanted the power, status, or protection that came with being one of my conquests. I'd long since realised that I'd probably never know anything more than that, and put any illusions to the contrary out of my mind.  
  
Being who I was just couldn't allow for that.  
  
But with my arms around her in the moment, staring down at her surprised, flushed face... I found myself at least a _little_ hopeful.  
  
She locked eyes with me, watching for a moment before pushing herself up to taste my lips again. Something in me soared, and my arms swiftly picked her up, carrying her to the bed.  
  
Her arms held me tightly, and her legs curled around me as well, trying not to fall. As soon as her back touched the bed, she whispered, "Wait..!" and my heart (or whatever was left of it) sank. "Not like this..."  
  
I merely quirked and eyebrow, waiting.  
  
"The **real** you."  
  
My eyes widened. I must have misheard.  
  
"Please?" She bit her soft, full lip, her eyes pleading.  
  
"You wish for that? To bed with a beast?" I could scarcely believe what I was hearing.  
  
"I do-"  
  
"You're mad!" I was angry again. I felt a fool. Was she joking?! She must have been to say something so stupid!  
  
"Ganon." I tensed. "That is your _real_ name." It was true; I'd added a suffix to make the distinction between my human, and more beastly form. Everyone called me Ganondorf - the only ones who didn't usually cried my true name in abject fear before... Well, it was bloody, I'll just say that.  
  
"It is." I looked down at her.  
  
"If we were to..." She blushed, and I found myself grinding against her almost accidentally, so sudden was the need to press myself into her. "Then... It wouldn't be right to ask you to wear this disguise..."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but the conviction in her words was enough to keep me quiet, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I... Wish to give all of myself to you. And in return, I ask only that of you. Ganon." Her hands came up to play with my hair. "I will belong only to you - if you will belong only to me." She played with her lip a moment before adding, "But gently..?"  
  
"I promise." Not often were those words heard unless it was a promise of death. How strangely she made me act...  
  
Her sweet innocence had shifted to a resolute honesty. I captured her lips in a searing kiss, holding her close, my hips betraying any self control I tried to place upon them, and started grinding feverishly against her.  
  
Her tongue played along my more dull fangs, and then began fighting mine in coquettish excitement. My member throbbed in need, begging me to slip myself in and be done with it. But I wouldn't allow that.  
  
I'd promised her gentleness, and would do my best to deliver it. I would show her that this beast, this monster, could give to her the sweetest pleasures imaginable. I would not let her leave my bed without complete and utter fulfilment.  
  
Pulling myself away with much reluctance, I braced myself, towering over her lying form. "Last chance, little one." I smiled softly. She echoed that smile, waiting.  
  
So be it...  
  
I shrugged off the more restrictive clothing. They weren't so now, but after the change, they would be a trifle snug to say the least.  
  
Waiting a moment longer for her to protest, I steeled myself before letting the transformation take hold. It wasn't painful, more like a relief. My eyes were hazy when I opened them, trying to adjust.  
  
I expected a look of complete terror, but her sweet smile was still in place.  
  
"That's better." She hummed, pulling me down and on top of her again. I let her pull me, still bewildered by what was happening.  
  
I was hesitant to kiss her, but she leaned up, capturing my mouth again, using my horns to hold me there lest I get any ideas about pulling away again...  
  
I chuckled into the kiss, a sound which she echoed, and both of our mouths curled up in matching smiles.  
  
Her full hips began moving against mine, slow and deliberate. I matched her movements, and soon we were both panting and sweaty, clinging to each other. I could tell she wanted more, and as much as I wanted to give it, I slowed myself.  
  
She would feel no pain, of that I was certain. I would tease and deny her until she begged me. I would not rush for my own pleasure. My focus was on this beautiful creature, and making every last second last while I had her in my arms.  
  
I spread her legs, moving back, and I could see the surprise in her eyes. A large clawed hand delicately moved the fabric of her dress upward until a dark patch of curls met my eye. She had stilled, unsure of what might some next.  
  
"Lie back, and enjoy. I promise you will." At my words I saw her relax, and she nodded doing as she was told.  
  
Propping her head up with a few fat pillows, she watched on as my terrifying face inched it's way up her thigh. I licked and kissed the supple flesh, and my snuffling nose elicited a giggle.  
  
I gave her a withering look which only made her giggle even more. She finally hushed, biting her lip with a grin, and I shook my head with a chuckle.  
  
I could feel her twitching as my face inched closer to my goal. The closer I got, the more I dazed I became from the wonderful musky smell between her legs. I breathed deeply like a man starved of air; she was delicious in every way; and I was sure even more so when I'd have my tongue deep within her.  
  
How glad I was to be right...  
  
Her flavour was sweet and tangy. I plunged my long fat tongue in and out of her at a greedy pace, and she rewarded me with breathy satisfied moans.  
  
"Ganon..." She panted my name, one hand clutching at a horn to hold me right there. To think she had this villain on his knees and in her hands! I found myself increasingly fine with this.  
  
My tongue darted in and out, and my clawed hands held her down softly. I used the heels of my palms, keeping the pointed claws as far away as possible.  
  
She writhed against me, losing herself in pleasure. My flat piggish nose was at a perfect angle whilst my mouth was working, to rub against another part of her.  
  
Her hips tried in vain to lift, and at times I'd let her, only to pin her down again with a chuckle. After a while, I just let her take her pleasure, happy to watch as she used my body - my real body - to get herself to that height.  
  
She grabbed my horns firmly, holding me flush to her nethers. Her hips lifted, rubbing back and forth in a desperate search of friction. My tongue continued pumping in and out of her as she used the flat of my nose to rub against her arousal. I could scarcely breathe, but kept up with her - I could tell by the tiny yelps and whines that she was very close indeed.  
  
Her hips stopped a few times, and she shakily thrust herself into me as her climax overtook. My eyes rolled back when her cunt gave my tongue a few strong clamps before quivering softly. I imagined the same sensation around my manhood, and it twitched as if summoned.  
  
Letting my tongue slowly pull out, I watched as her hold on my horns slackened, before her arms fell with a flop to the bed.  
  
I stared at her. Her hair in disarray, her cheeks red, chest heaving. She beckoned me closer, and I obliged. Her tired arms fell around me, and I found myself kissing her anew.  
  
I broke away, smirking as she gasped for air. She gave me a playful smack across the chest.  
  
After letting her recover for some time, I began to make my own needs more clear. Unable to resist the urge to press myself against her, I parted her legs again, my hardness fully erect and weeping for her attentions.  
  
She smiled, shifting so that she was almost sitting at eye level with it - and without a word popped the fat curled tip into her mouth. I could feel her shaking, her inexperience obvious, but she stroked me with one hand regardless, giving the small part of me that was in her mouth a slow, hard suck.  
  
After some mutual smiles, and some guidance, she had wet my length profusely with her tongue, and was making the most delicious noises as she made inches of it disappear over and over again.  
  
I had to stop myself from grabbing her head, and thrusting with wild abandon, it felt so good.  
  
She was a fast learner, and a few times took me all the way in, albeit with a choke. It felt amazing, but I didn't wish to push her.  
  
My manhood was a reasonable size, even in this form. Not very long, but incredibly curved, and fat. I didn't wish to choke her; such degradation did not suit this lovely creature, and so I pulled myself out of her warm and perfect mouth with reluctance.  
  
"Are you ready?" I had to ask; presuming wouldn't be right.  
  
"I am." She nodded, lying back on the bed.  
  
I loomed over her, taking her thighs in my huge hands, and holding them apart. My head teased her slick little hole, pushing against it playfully a few dozen times.  
  
She lifted her hips, trying to let me in, but I'd move mine away as she did. Her petulant huffs were music to my ears.  
  
I teased her over and over until she groaned and swore. I leaned over her again, our lips meeting softly as I let the head of me slip into her. She clenched at the intrusion, and my eyes crossed in pleasure.  
  
My hands let go of her thighs, and she quickly wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing the rest of me in in one slow movement.  
  
We both gasped, quivering against one another, as we came accustomed to the feeling. I knew she was ready when she gave me a few playful clenches, her eyebrows raised, and a cheeky smirk on her lips.  
  
Pushing her back, my hips went to work, with perhaps a little too much excitement... She had me slow down, and we both began a more measured pace. It took all my energy to hold myself back; I was slick with sweat as my body fought to control itself.  
  
After a while I could feel her body moving more insistently against mine. She was getting close again. Her hands found my arms in a tight grip, and so I pulled her more closely, almost pinning her against the bed now.  
  
Her legs rose to try and wrap around me, but I soon had those trapped too, tucked over my shoulders. She moaned as my hips got to work, and I couldn't stop the groan that passed my lips as well.  
  
I spied one of her hands trailing itself toward that swollen little bud above her sex. Watching her pleasuring herself as I thrust in and out was almost enough to send me over the edge - the only thing stopping me however was the promise that I'd feel her tighten around me soon enough.  
  
Keeping up the pace, my mouth cooed sweet nothings over and over, as I found myself lost again in the moment.  
  
" _Beautiful... Perfection... My_ _ **Goddess...**_ "  
  
The blush on her face grew even deeper, and she whimpered, crying out my name again and again as her climax washed over her.  
  
" _Ganon... Ganon..._ _ **Ganon...**_ "  
  
I could see the toes close to my face now curling, and I gasped at the tight pulsing around my manhood. She gave me a few last fleeting squeezes, and after a handful of thrusts, I had joined her.  
  
She whined softly as gush upon gush spurted inside her, soon coming to ooze out as well. The perks to being a pig were a much longer climax. The drawbacks however were the mess. Much more than any man could make...

 

She held me close as my body shook, and I continued to fill her already overflowing hole. By the time (almost fifteen minutes later) my pleasure had finished, her thighs, and quite a lot of the mattress below her, were covered in my mess. A small part of me tried to feel shame, but she kissed my cheek, running her fingers through my hair as my breathing slowed again to a normal pace.  
  
Her hips moved slowly against mine, savouring my last moments of hardness, and the fact that everything was so wet. I mumbled softly, pulling her close after letting her put her weary legs down again. No doubt they were sore - or at least would be much more so by morning.  
  
And now I was watching her as she slept, wracking my brain over how any of this could have occurred if I'd not been dreaming. I replayed events over and over again, trying to make sense of it, but couldn't.

 

The soft smile on her sleeping face had me echoing a similar one, wrapping my arms a little more deliberately around her. She'd slept with a monster – the only one who had. She promised herself to me, and I had done the same.

 

This sweet creature, I decided, would never know fear. Nor pain. She who slept so soundly in the arms of a demon. I was a living breathing nightmare – and now, I realised, I was her very own _personal_ nightmare. Any man, woman, or beast who intended her harm would know why generations upon generations feared the Great Lord Ganon.


End file.
